One That Got Away
by dannixbabee
Summary: His icy eyes linked onto her chocolate ones and the world stopped. They were not the beautiful eyes of his dear wife, but instead of the woman that should have been his wife. Had it really been her? based on the katy perry song
1. Chapter 1

A/N: a very stereotypical story about Randy Orton and some woman that he knew in high school, but I wanted to write it because this song is just too good to pass up. I had originally planned to make this inspired by 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat but I decided to make this story have a few parts and this is the last part but I'm going in reverse by age. I got the interracial inspiration (like in all of my other stories) and decided to make my main character Indian, Filipino, Spaniard and Chinese (that's what I am!). I was debating whether to put Samantha in this story but I love her so I didn't. I know you're all going to shoot me for not updating but honestly I'm just really busy and I kind of lost interest in the story. I'm going through some… phase and I just really don't feel like writing about sex. My ex is an asshole and lately he's all I've been thinking about, this song reminds me of him. But anyways, I'm half way done with 'Feels So Good Being Bad', all I have to do is upload some of it which I will do on Thanksgiving. OH and me being me, I had to involve Jinder Mahal3 I originally wanted to make the husband either Wade Barrett or Justin Gabriel but, it would have made since to do Jinder. Actually no, he's too young. Forget it, you'll see! AND RANDY IS GOING TO BE 34 HERE, but Wade will be 32. This story is strongly interracial, so it might be awkward for some of you.

His icy eyes linked onto her chocolate ones and the world stopped. They were not the beautiful eyes of his dear wife, but instead of the woman that should have been his wife. Had it really been her? After ten years? Or had his eyes been playing tricks on him instead? He prayed that she was not truly in front of his eyes, he could never bear to contact her again. After the unfortunate events that occurred in their past, he wasn't sure if he could even look at her face again without wanting to go into a corner and cry.

But yet there he was, staring right into her piercing eyes. The five seconds that they spent looking at each other felt like five minutes, it was long enough for Wade to catch him by surprise and give him the Wasteland. At this point, he was supposed to kick out of Wade's pin but the astonishment of her face caused him to severely botch the scene and caused Wade to win.

"Are you okay, Ran?" the tall Brit asked. Randy didn't even hear him as he stared right up at the sky asking God, why are you doing this to me?

The terror didn't stop when he reached backstage to find a fuming Vince McMahon. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, ORTON?" Vince screamed at his second most important wrestler.

Randy didn't care to reply as he continued to walk to his locker room. John Cena had noticed his best friend's reaction to the petite Punjab woman standing in the crowd. He was not exactly sure what had stunned him, but she must have been very important to him. It takes something really surprising to make him botch a scene like that.

John continued to follow his friend back to the men's locker room in order to get to the bottom of this. "Randy?" John called out.

It didn't take long before he heard his co-workers yell out, "He's in here, John!"

John ran in only to find a handful of men holding back Randy from whatever what was happening before he ran in. "What's going on?" John yelled as he took the shoulder of his friend.

When Randy didn't answer Stephen Farrelly answered for him, "He came in and began destroying everything."

John finally took the time to look up at Randy's face. He looked much different from his usual hard, tough look. At that moment he looked, vulnerable.

"Okay guys, I got him thanks." John said. The superstars left one by one until they were finally left alone. "Okay Randy, spill."

"She looked so beautiful tonight, I could have noticed her chocolate eyes anywhere but they just had to fucking be here tonight!" Randy yelled.

"Are you talking about the sexy Indian woman in the audience?" John asked.

"She was my first and only true love. I had my first kiss, my first time everything with her." Randy spoke.

John nodded, he knew that Randy wasn't right when he married Chelsea. Sure, Chelsea was a beautiful woman, his exact type of woman for that fact. He cared for her deeply but the marriage just wasn't right, and everyone knew it but no one acknowledged it. "So what happened?"

"Her parents hated me because I was white and two years older than her, they wanted her with an Indian. That didn't stop us though, we always met behind her parents' back. Unfortunately, I was stupid and joined the Marines in hopes that I would be able to get away from her. She was something I couldn't have and I accepted that, but she never did. I left her without a word and never spoke of her again until now."

"Let me get this straight, you were all happy with her and you just randomly left without saying anything?" John asked.

"She found out that I joined the army because of my parents. My parents loved her though, I just wished that her parents liked me." Randy replied.

John sharply inhaled, he didn't want to break the news yet to his best friend. News got around quickly and it didn't surprise him that Randy didn't hear about it yet, Randy never cared about the personal lives about his coworkers.

Randy noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Her name is-"

"Randy Orton?" a young voice called out.

The two men turned to the voice and both of their eyebrows went up in surprise. "Sonya?" Randy questioned as he took a few steps towards the light skinned Indian.

The young woman smiled and shook her head, of course the stupid man would think that. Did he not notice how light she was compared to Sonya Mann? Or how her hair was a dark blonde and Sonya's was black? Or that she stood at 5'9 while Sonya stood at 4'10? "No, I'm Harper Mann-Bennett." She put her hand out.

Randy stared at her in confusion, "You changed your name?" he asked.

Hot damn, this man was stupid. "Honey, I never changed my name. My mom was so against me doing this but I'm doing it anyways. My birth name is Harper-Oneka Orton Mann. But my step father, Stuart Bennett adopted me so I have his last name along with my mother's last name. You might know my mom, her name is Sonya Mann-Bennett and you left her when she was pregnant with your daughter, me!" the girl explained with a smile.

Harper had always heard stories about how amazing Randy was and how much he would have loved her, his lost daughter. Even her adopted father talked about how great of a man he was, yet Randy was never in her life. Sonya was a very open mom and told her the exact truth; Randy left her before she had time to tell him that she was pregnant. If Randy had known, he would have stayed. But he wanted to get away from Sonya and she understood that, but it was a selfish thing to do.

Randy and John stared with their mouths wide open, how could Randy miss this? "Daughter?" he questioned. The beautiful hybrid mixture looked exactly like her mother, it was hard to notice the difference between the two. However, she managed to inherit his defined jaw, skin, height and even inherited HIS father's hair.

"You're so beautiful, I thought you were her." Randy shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. Her brown eyes had been identical to his mother, making him think that she was her mother.

"I'm going to leave now…" John said then quickly made his way past the blonde girl.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Randy asked.

"16." She quickly replied.

It would make sense. Randy left Sonya when she was 16 and he was 18, Sonya should be 32 now. "I would have stayed if-"

"If you had known, I know. My mom tells me that all the time." Harper chuckled.

"Is your mom here? I have to talk to her." Randy stated.

"Yeah, she's in catering with my dad." The blonde replied.

Without another word, Randy grabbed the young girls hand and proceeded to catering as fast as possible.

A/N2: I originally wanted to make this turn out different but I changed my mind and decided to make this a chapter story, a very short chapter story though. It will probably have two other stories to go with it. I also changed the inspiration for this story, instead it is inspired by 'One That Got Away' by Katy Perry (liked this song before it was famous #justsaying). In order by writing it will be, One That Got Away (this one!), You'll Never Be Like Him (Sonya at age 18-23 probably), Stuck In The Moment With You (Sonya and Randy in their teenage years)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hallo! Howzit? does anyone know how to get rid of the System Fix virus? I got another fucking virus so I'm on my mom's computer. I don't expect 'Feel So Good Being Bad' to be updated any time soon. I'm into sex stories but I'm kind of on writers block, I wrote the majority of the two chapters that I meant to put up but since I got a virus, it wiped out ALL of my data. But luckily, I managed to save some things onto a flash drive. So now I will have to rewrite everything and it pisses me off. I had no idea what to do after the chapters got deleted, I'm debating whether to change what I originally wrote or just rewrite it. UGH -_- but anyways, I'd like to thank my number one reviewer, Jojo Barrett (so amazing). Jojo is always reviewing all of my stories and I fucking love this person! LOVE YOU JOJO BARRETT3 And thank you to all my other readers/reviewers who have put up with my virus, business, nonsense. I'm in the middle of writing another story that goes in depth with Randy's past with drugs. Except, it has a romance twist and it's not Randy/OC, it's Cape Town Werewolf/OC. Look forward to that. Ek is lief vir jou :D yes, I can speak some pretty damn good Afrikaans. Look at the first thing I said ^^^.

"I can't wait to take you home, fingers through your hair, kisses on your back, scratch me with your nails." The Indian beauty continued to listen as her husband softly sang in her ear while caressing her breast.

"Save me for myself, show me how to care, let everything, dripping everywhere." Sonya continued as Stu's soft lips continued down her shoulder. The woman's chest was pressed against the abandoned wall of the arena while Stu continued his assault on her neck.

"Ma?" a young voice quietly acknowledged her presence.

Stu and Sonya quickly pulled away from each other and turned to the young blonde. "Hey Harper, what's going on?" Sonya asked, scanning the large brunet man standing next to her.

"Ma, this is Randy. Randy, this is Sonya." Harper introduced before pulling away from the two.

Sonya didn't look up at him, she knew it was him the minute she noticed that tattooed bicep. It might have been completely inked now, but she could recognize that tattoo anywhere.

"So-Sonya?" Randy stuttered as he watched her small frame. He remembered every single unchangeable detail about her. Those chocolaty eyes that him fall in love with her in the first place, her tiny short frame which he often found adorable yet difficult and those beautiful high cheekbones which were much similar to his own. Although many things have changed about her, she still looked the same to him. Her lighter hair, bigger waist and matured body couldn't fool him at all.

"Hey Randy." Sonya put her hand out, smiling.

Randy was taken aback by her calm, non-personal reaction to his presence. He had expected her to run out of Stu's arms and jump into his and continue with what they had many years ago. Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic. But he expected at least a, 'Wow Randy, you look great!' or a hug… not a fucking handshake.

'Ha, he thought he'd get a fucking hug' Sonya thought as Randy shook her small hand. 'This isn't The (fucking) Notebook' she continued as she put on a fake smile. She had warned Harper about introducing them again, it was bad enough that they were contacting each other. It's not that she wanted to prevent Harper from finding her father, she just didn't want to have anything to do with Randy and she knew that if Harper contacted him that he would want answers and things would just get fucking dramatic. No, he left her high and dry when she was only two months pregnant to go join the fucking Marines. Since then, she's been kicked out of her house and forbidden to go back and see any of her siblings. Luckily, Randy's family loved her and allowed her to stay at their house when she was pregnant with Harper.

Talking about pregnant, Randy had not let her larger waist fool him. He didn't want to be rude and ask if she was pregnant, what if she wasn't? That's a beating waiting to happen. Of course with a kid, she's bound to gain some weight.

"We have a lot of talking to do, Sonya." Randy bluntly stated, shaking his head and running his fingers through his short brown hair.

Sonya chuckled, "You met your daughter, what else do you want from me? I had no part of this; she wanted to find you so you talk to her not me."

"Sonya…" Randy pleaded.

Sonya rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine but on one condition! If you're married then you bring your wife and kids, I'll bring Wade and Harper. It's not only us who have to talk, but everyone."

"I have a wife and her name is Chelsea. I have two younger daughters and one older son who is about Harper's age." Randy stated.

"It's nice to know that you moved on quickly after me." Sonya sarcastically stated.

"Whatever, we're meeting next week at your house because I imagine you live in Tampa with Stu and it's much closer since we're already in Florida." Randy said.

"Okay. Harper, spend some time with Randy. Dad and I will be in the locker room, just call or text when you want to go back to the hotel."

It honestly stung Randy's heart when Sonya referred to Stu as Harper's 'Dad'. Of course Randy couldn't complain, it was his fault that Harper didn't know about him. If only he called or texted Sonya, he would've known. Sonya had no way of contacting him, the Orton's never told Randy where he was or what he exactly did. All she knew was that he was in the Marines and he has no plans of ever contacting her again.

She would understand why he wanted to leave her; it was difficult not being with the one you love freely. But it's even more fucking difficult when you just got up and leave randomly. She remembered the day before he left, he promised her that he would marry her one day and the next day, he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe, calm down." Stu said, rolling his eyes.

"How am I supposed to fucking calm down, Stu? My ex boyfriend, the one who impregnated me, is coming over with his fucking wife and kids!" Sonya exclaimed.

Stu chuckled at his wife's worry, she had nothing to be worried about. Stu knew all about her and Randy's past and to be quite honest, he didn't have a single problem with it. What could Randy do about it? He left Sonya while she was pregnant, there is no possibility of Randy and Sonya getting back together. As far as he knew, Randy was just a friend who happened to be the ex boyfriend of his wife. He had to admit, what Randy did was pretty fucked up but it's not his business. As long as Sonya is happy, then Stu was happy.

DING! DONG! "HOLY SHIT! OKAY! Harper! Your father is here!" Sonya yelled.

Harper smiled, she's been looking forward to this day since she and Randy met. Even though Randy was never in her life, it was nice to finally have him in. Most kids would hate their parents if they left them as a child, but Harper didn't. Sonya and Stu always talked highly of Randy, so obviously he must have done something right. She is mad for what he did to her mom, but what happened between them was the past…

"_**Why can't I just meet my father?" 14-year old Harper asked as she poked at her spaghetti. **_

_**Stu turned around to face the blonde, "He doesn't know about you and besides, don't you love me as your father? Stu chuckled.**_

_**Harper smiled at the man that raised her as his own, "Of course I love you, Dad. But what about my biological father?" She couldn't help her curiosity. She knew exactly who her father was and her parents knew who he was, but she still couldn't meet him. **_

_**Stu sat down across the girl and explained, "You're father is a great, great man. I know him personally and I'm proud to say that he helped me throughout my career so far. He is very honest and blunt, kind of like me. He has a few kids and he's practically a teddy bear with them, especially his daughters. He has a son that is about your age, maybe a little younger. If he knew about you, he would love you." **_

_**Harper scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "You talk about him so highly yet you don't want me to meet him?" **_

_**Stu closed his eyes, "Harper, it's going to be hard. He has a family and you have a family, it will be too awkward. You're a smart girl, you know what happened between Randy and your mother. We can't risk him leaving again, we're only looking out for you." **_

_**Harper nodded, completely understanding. "It just would have been nice to know my real father." **_

_**Stu stood up from his chair and hugged the young teenager, "I know, sweetie. You'll meet him eventually, but just not now. Maybe when you're 16 then we can talk about it with your mother, I'm sure she'll agree." Stu said.**_

_**Harper leaned into Stu's tall frame and whispered, "I love you, Dad." **_

_**Stu smiled, he loved this girl. Stu had to admit, he was a bit skeptical in the beginning of his relationship with Sonya because of Harper. He didn't have a problem with Harper, he was just afraid that Harper wouldn't like him. She was only a small girl when Stu decided to adopt her, and he's been her father ever since. Everyone knew that Stu had a step-daughter, but he always introduced her as his own daughter. **_

"_**I love you too, Harper Bennett. I'd do anything for you, I just want you to know that. And if your father knew about you, I know that he'd say the same thing." **_

"This is my-well technically Stu's daughter, Harper." Randy introduced to his wife, Chelsea.

Harper smiled at her, she was very beautiful. She looked nothing like her gorgeous mother, but she was still extremely pretty. Chelsea Orton had flowing blonde hair, similar to her own and stunning green eyes. She was about her height, on the tall and skinnier side which contrasted from Sonya's short and curvy body.

Chelsea smiled at the young girl, she looked exactly like Randy. She couldn't help but to feel a pang of hurt as thoughts of her husband and Sonya ran through her head. Randy might not have known it now, but Chelsea knew what would eventually happen if Randy and Harper continue a relationship. She knew that Randy would fall back in love with Sonya, he's always been in love with her. However, if this was the case then Chelsea wouldn't object. She just hoped that Sonya had better control of her emotions than Randy…

"_**A daughter?" Chelsea screamed as she pushed her husband onto the couch angrily. **_

"_**Her name is Harper-Oneka Orton Mann-Bennett, of Harper Bennett for short." Randy explained.**_

"_**She doesn't even have your last name?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**No, but I'm not surprised. Stu Bennett adopted her."**_

_**Chelsea put a hand over her mouth, "Your co-worker? Why would he do that?"**_

_**Randy put his face in his hands, "He's married to Sonya, my ex. I had a child with her but I had no idea until yesterday. We were having sex when we were teenagers and apparently I got her pregnant." **_

"_**Why did you leave her? Or did she leave you?"**_

"_**I left her when she was two months pregnant to join the Marines. I had to though, Chelsea. Her parents hated me because I was white and I knew that it would be easier if I left, with intention that she would find someone better than me." Randy explained.**_

"_**And she did find someone better than you." Was all Chelsea said before she walked upstairs and began packing for the trip to Tampa. **_

"I'm Sonya, this is my husband Stu." Sonya introduced before hugging Chelsea.

Sonya felt proud to say that she didn't feel an ounce of jealousy when she saw Chelsea. Sure, Chelsea was drop dead gorgeous but she loved Stu more than she could ever love Randy.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea. These are our children; RJ, Ashley and Leah." Chelsea introduced.

RJ looked almost exactly like Harper, minus the chocolate eyes and tanned skin. RJ was tall like Randy, he had stunning blue eyes and short brown hair. It sounds like Randy, right? Maybe that was why he was named after Randy.

"Hi! Well, shall we sit?" Sonya asked.

A/N: SORRY, CRAPPY CHAPTER. I TRIED AND MY MOMS GETTING PISSED CUZ MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP AND I SHOULD BE STUDYING. I KNOW WHAT YOURE THINKING, WHAT KIND OF ASIAN AM I? well yes, I'm bad. muahaha


End file.
